Eradication
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 3!


Episode #403

LOST

"Eradication"

Written By

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Final Draft Written and Revised on: 6th January 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Ben Linus- Michael EmersonBeverley Khan- ? _Would like Mina Anwar for physical appearance_Claire Littleton- Emilie De RavinDesmond David Hume- Henry Ian CusickHugo Reyes (Hurley)- Jorge GarciaJack Shephard- Matthew FoxJames Ford (Sawyer)- Josh HollowayJin-Soo Kwon- Daniel Dae KimJohn Locke- Terry O'QuinnJuliet Burke- Elizabeth MitchellKate Austen- Evangelline LilyLucas Green- ? _(Would like __Austin Nichols__- again for physical appearance_Richard Alpert- Nestor CarbonellSayid Jarrah- Naveen AndrewsSun-Hwa Kwon- Yunjin Kim

Recurring Star

Jacob- ? _(Would like Jason Lewis) _William Francis- ? _(Maybe physically Santiago Cabrera)_Mary- ?Danielle Rousseau- Mira Furlan

Special Guest Star

Naomi Dorrit- Marsha Thomason

Guest Star

Elden- ?Young Jacob- ?Alice- ?

INT. JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHT TIME

LOCKE slowly enters holding the lantern up high to be able to see where he is going and to be able to see all his surroundings once more. He slowly looks about the shack and then he looks straight to JACOB'S chair. This time there is a person actually sat there. LOCKE'S eyes widen. In the chair is a man in his mid-thirties. He has messy longish hair and has a dishevelled look about him. _Someone such as Jason Lewis I would like to play Jacob! _JACOB suddenly looks at LOCKE. His eyes are bloodshot.

JACOB:

John...

He has less of a deep, mysterious voice this time. It is more like that of a normal person.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Johnathan Locke!

A slight smile comes across JACOB'S face.

JACOB (CONT'D):

You have returned to me! I knew you would-

LOCKE:

The island led me here again-

LOCKE takes a slight step forward towards JACOB

LOCKE (CONT'D):

I killed her, Naomi... I regret doing it now though-

JACOB slowly and creepily rises out of his chair and makes his way towards LOCKE.

JACOB:

The island is safe now, John

JACOB weakly smiles

JACOB (CONT'D):

I have saved this wonderful place too-

LOCKE looks slightly confused

JACOB (CONT'D):

Do you wish to see-?

LOCKE pauses a moment for thought and then slowly nods his head

LOCKE:

Yes-

JACOB gives a weak smile and suddenly the shack begins to shake once more as it did previously in "The Man Behind The Curtain".

JACOB's eyes suddenly become an all bright white- no pupil or anything of the like.

LOCKE looks around scared as the pots begin to fall off the shelving of the shack.

Then, just utter bright whiteness on the screen.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER-NIGHT TIME

BEN is still tied to his tree. He is looking out over the jungle. Suddenly from the centre of the jungle shines up a bright white light which illuminates the sky.

A look of worry suddenly comes across BEN's face as his eyes widen.

BEN:

Jacob-

A quick montage as faces stare such as CLAIRE and SUN stare up at the light in amazement. It comes to JACK who just has look of confusion on his face.

LOST

INT. THE TEMPLE- DAYTIME _(TRAVEL BACK IN TIME)_

_NOTE: AS DESMOND DID IN "FLASHES BEFORE YOUR EYES", LOCKE AND JACOB HAVE NOW PHYSICALLY TRAVELLED BACKWARDS IN TIME TO BE ABLE TO WITNESS THESE OCCURENCES- THIS IS NOT A FLASHBACK OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!_

LOCKE and JACOB are stood in the corner of the "Others'" Temple. The Temple is a tall building with an extremely high roof which is made of glass so that the bright blue sky can be seen through it. The sun which radiates through the glass illuminates the whole of the Temple. The Temple is built out of a dark mahogany wood. Along the wall of the Temple which is nearest to JACOB and LOCKE, there is a long banner depicting the Genesis story with Adam, Eve and the Garden of Eden on it. In the middle of the Temple there is a podium on which there is an elderly man stood: ELDEN. Around him on pews are several people including WILLIAM. Next to WILLIAM is a woman who has dirty-blonde hair which is pulled back into messy ponytail: ALICE. NOTE: _WILLIAM AND ALICE ARE NOT ROMANTICALLY LINKED NOW AS I STATED IN "THE LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS"__SORRY FOR THAT- I HAVE NOW CHANGED MY MIND ON THIS AND ALICE IS ANOTHER CHARACTER! _They all wear bright white trousers and bright white jacket like things. They are all equal. However, ELDEN has a large blue stripe running across his jacket to show his importance in The Hostiles society.

JACOB raises his hand puts out a finger to suggest the "Shhh" motion to the people. They instantaneously stop talking. They carry on with their physical movements but they are just not producing any sound at all.

JACOB turns to LOCKE who looks slightly freaked out by the situation he is in.

JACOB:

Come with me, John

JACOB begins to move towards the podium.

LOCKE doesn't move with him.

LOCKE:

Do they not see us?

JACOB:

No, John, we are here from the future therefore, we did not exist in this timeline in our current states and thus, John, we are not seen by these people here. Now, come with me-

LOCKE starts to move with him.

JACOB makes his way forward to ELDEN on the podium.

LOCKE:

Who is he?

LOCKE points to ELDEN

JACOB:

His name was Elden; a visionary and founder of this wondrous place- our Temple. He influenced many so easily and persuaded them to follow him. I was a young child when he began his preaching yet I remember it well- he focused his attention on us, the children...

JACOB has started to walk in circles around ELDEN on the podium staring up at him in slight admiration.

JACON (CONT'D):

He knew I was special, more in tune with the Island than any other of the children, more in tune with it than even he was. But I could tell what he wanted with me- he wanted absolute power...

JACOB has stopped walking around now and has stopped directly in front of ELDEN who is still moving as usual but not producing any sound. An evil smile comes across JACOB's face

JACOB (CONT'D):

I wouldn't let him have absolute power though!

_FLASH OF LIGHT_

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. ELDEN'S HOUSE- NIGHT TIME

The house is a small wooden building with only basic features in it- very similar to JACOB's current shack.

Again, JACOB and LOCKE are stood in the corner of the room as they were before.

ELDEN is sat at a table with a younger JACOB sat at it with him. Young JACOB is about 7/8 years old.

ELDEN:

Now, Jacob, you know what I want you to do don't you?

YOUNG JACOB:

Yes

ELDEN smiles evilly

ELDEN:

And you promise me you will do it?

YOUNG JACOB:

No-

ELDEN looks taken aback by young JACOB's response.

ELDEN:

Pardon, boy?

YOUNG JACOB:

I said "No"-

ELDEN stands up and comes around next to young JACOB. He kneels next to him.

ELDEN:

Now, dear child, you will do this task for me and trust me, you will be rewarded very well-

YOUNG JACOB:

Again, sir, I said "No"!

ELDEN stands up angrily and grabs young JACOB by the shoulders

ELDEN:

Don't you dare defy me, you pathetic, little child! You will listen to me and do as I tell you

Young JACOB's face can slowly be seen to be getting angry whilst ELDEN says this.

YOUNG JACOB:

I will not do this!

JACOB stands up.

ELDEN is about to respond once more but then sees the anger in young JACOB's face. He starts to go near him.

ELDEN:

Calm down, Jacob! Please-

YOUNG JACOB:

NO!!!!!

Suddenly, ELDEN is thrown backwards into the wooden wall of the house. He slams his head extremely hard on the wall. A small picture which is on the wall falls down of it. ELDEN's eyes slowly close.

Young JACOB then collapses to the floor from the force of the attack on ELDEN.

Camera shot to LOCKE and JACOB. LOCKE severely shocked by this whereas JACOB looks as if he is amused by this. LOCKE looks to JACOB.

LOCKE:

You did that so young?

JACOB:

Yes, just think about what I can do now-

LOCKE's eyes slightly widen as he thinks about what JACOB could do now.

WILLIAM and ALICE suddenly run into the house. They look at Young JACOB down on the floor and then to ELDEN. They both instantly run to ELDEN leaving Young JACOB on the floor.

WILLIAM feels behind ELDEN's head and then brings his hand out which is covered in blood. ALICE feels for a heartbeat.

WILLIAM:

Is he dead-?

ALICE:

Yes-

WILLIAM's face turns to one of horror.

He lifts him up with the support of ALICE and he then takes him outside still leaving Young JACOB lying on the floor unconscious.

JACOB then comes out of the corner and then makes his way over to his younger counterpart's body. He kneels down next to him and looks over to LOCKE who is still in the corner slightly stunned.

JACOB:

They left me here for 3 hours after this-

LOCKE doesn't respond to this.

JACOB stands up and makes his way back to LOCKE.

JACOB (CONT'D):

This was the beginning of it all, John-

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. ANOTHER HOSTILE HOUSE- DAYTIME _(BACK IN TIME)_

This house is very similar to that of ELDEN's yet the more feminine touch can be felt in it.

LOCKE and JACOB are now in the corner of the room of this house. JACOB looks about the room with a large smile across his face. He then brings his attention back to LOCKE who is looked bemused about the house.

JACOB:

This was my house

LOCKE suddenly becomes even more attentive to what JACOB is saying.

LOCKE:

Why have you brought me here?

JACOB:

This is the next phase of my eradication of those that could have potentially harmed the island

LOCKE:

Who was it that you killed off in your own home?

LOCKE looks slightly worried

JACOB:

My own mother-

LOCKE looks shocked.

Just then a woman in her late 30s walks into the room. JACOB's mother: MARY. She has brown hair which is down. She is wearing the same bright white clothing (jacket and trousers) as RICHARD, WILLIAM and others have been wearing. However, hers also has a blue stripe across it. (_Clue?_)

JACOB (CONT'D):

Oh look, here she is now

JACOB points to the woman entering.

LOCKE quickly looks at MARY and then back to JACOB still with a shocked look about him.

LOCKE:

You killed your mother. Why?

JACOB:

She was a bitch-

JACOB gives an evil smile

JACOB (CONT'D):

Now, come on John, you know what it is like to have a bitch mother. Yours abandoned you and your brother for my sake-

LOCKE's eyes widen as JACOB mentions this

LOCKE:

How did you know that?

JACOB:

I know more than you think about you, John-

LOCKE doesn't respond

JACOB (CONT'D):

It was I who brought your father here for Ben! Anyway, my mother had practically abandoned me also... she didn't want me: a freak child-

MARY begins to lay out the table in the middle of the room.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Oh, now here we go-

MARY looks about the house and then to a door. She cautiously walks up to it.

MARY:

Erm... Jacob, darling, teas ready-

No response

MARY (CONT'D):

I'll just go put it out on the table

MARY quickly makes her way back to the stove. She starts to carry on with some final preparation of food.

The door to Young JACOB's room suddenly opens and Young JACOB emerges. He is still about the age of 7 or 8. He looks extremely sulky.

MARY turns around to look at him.

MARY (CONT'D):

Oh there you are-

MARY gives Young JACOB a weak smile.

Young JACOB sits at the table.

MARY very cautiously brings him a plate of food- she does it in a manner where it is obvious that she is trying to upset Young JACOB in any way.

MARY (CONT'D):

Now... eat up-

Young JACOB gives no response to his mother; no "Thank You" or anything, not even a facial expression.

MARY walks over to the stove and then turns around leaning on the stove. Young JACOB has not touched his food.

MARY (CONT'D):

Come on, Jacob, just eat something... please?

Young JACOB turns his attention to his mother. There is something about his eyes.

MARY (CONT'D):

Ever since you did that horrible thing to Elden, you just haven't eaten, communicated with no one, is this your way of showing remorse? I'm worried for you, it has been nearly a month now-

Young JACOB gives a mocking smile upon the word "remorse". He clearly knows what remorse means but he is saying in a laughable manor.

YOUNG JACOB:

Remorse-?

A look of shock comes across MARY's face as Young JACOB speaks for the first time.

MARY:

You spoke!

MARY runs up to her child and embraces him tightly.

JACOB:

Remorse-?

MARY pulls away and stares at her child nodding her head slowly.

MARY:

Yes, remorse, darling! You're sorry for the tragedy of his death-

Young JACOB smiles evilly.

MARY looks slightly disturbed by the evilness of her son's smile.

MARY (CONT'D):

You are sorry, aren't you-?

No response.

MARY's eyes widen as she comes to a realisation.

MARY (CONT'D):

Jacob-

Young JACOB smiles evilly once more.

YOUNG JACOB:

He deserved it.

MARY slowly shakes her head.

MARY:

Jacob, no one deserves death! I thought I had brought you up to know moral values such as that!

YOUNG JACOB:

You deserve death the most of them all-

MARY's eyes open wide and she quickly stands up and works her way backwards away from Young JACOB.

MARY:

No, Jacob, please, no! I haven't done anything-

YOUNG JACOB:

You don't want me-

MARY:

Yes I do! You are one the greatest things in my life... I swear

YOUNG JACOB:

You just want William... go away with him, I don't care!

MARY:

Now, don't be stupid Jacob!

MARY has an absolute look of fear plastered on her face.

YOUNG JACOB:

The truth hurts-

Young JACOB's eyes go the white they did previously upon his attack on ELDEN.

YOUNG JACOB (CONT'D):

You were a bad mother-

The house suddenly begins to shake.

MARY falls to her knees in front of Young JACOB begging him.

MARY:

Please, no, Jacob, don't! You don't know what you are doing!

JACOB:

I know full well what I am doing-

Young JACOB's body then tenses up.

MARY is then lifted up off the floor slowly and thrown upwards to the roof on the room. Her body then falls back down limp. Her body lays face up so her face can be seen- it is covered it blood.

Young JACOB then falls over slightly onto the chair which he was previously sat on. He has harnessed his powers more this time than last with ELDEN so he manages to stay conscious. He slowly gets up from the chair and walks over to the door of the house slightly tipsily as he is drained of energy.

LOCKE and Older JACOB come out the corner.

LOCKE quickly rushes over to MARY, JACOB's mother. He bends down next to her examining her.

LOCKE:

You killed her for no reason-

JACOB:

You wanted your father dead, yes?

LOCKE nods his head

JACOB (CONT'D):

Well, you just didn't have the nerve to kill your parent, I did!

LOCKE doesn't respond and just looks back at MARY.

LOCKE:

She only wanted the best for you, Jacob, my father didn't- he only wanted the best for himself.

JACOB:

John, this was the best thing that ever happened in my life so technically she did do best for me-

A look of shock comes across LOCKE's face.

LOCKE:

What was it that caused her to die?

JACOB sits on the chair of the room ever so casually.

JACOB:

Well, obviously the flying to the roof didn't help her, but my power over-powered hers, simple-

LOCKE stands up and goes over to JACOB

LOCKE:

How was killing your mother good for the island?

JACOB:

If she hadn't have died, well, then she would have restricted me and I would not be in the current position I am in where I have saved the island from the invasion of those barbaric people

LOCKE:

Jack radioed them- they are coming to the island now!

JACOB:

Yes, well, it won't take long to get rid of them now will it? Especially with your help-

JACOB smiles at LOCKE

LOCKE:

Who says I will help you?

JACOB:

Oh you will! Now, onwards to an event you have heard of before-

FLASH OF LIGHT

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. JACOB'S SHACK- DAYTIME _(BACK IN TIME)_

LOCKE and JACOB now return to JACOB's shack. LOCKE looks around confused to be back in the surrounding of the shack.

LOCKE:

Is that it? Are we finished looking what you've done?

JACOB chuckles slightly

JACOB:

Far from it, my friend, far from it

JACOB goes back over to his chair and sits it in. LOCKE follows suit and goes and sits on the opposite chair to JACOB.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Now, John, what do you know of The Purge? I assume Ben has mentioned it-?

LOCKE:

Yeah, he told me about how he had killed off all the members of the DHARMA initiative! He showed me the mass DHARMA grave-

There is a slight look of sadness on LOCKE's face at the thought of all the dead bodies in the DHARMA grave.

LOCKE (CONT'D):

Something about The Hostiles and DHARMA not being able to live peacefully on the island-

JACOB smiles quickly

JACOB:

Yes, well, it has to be said that the superior race won-

LOCKE smiles slightly at him in response

JACOB (CONT'D):

Yes, DHARMA were vermin, only allowed on this island by the decree of Saeran in order for them to be able to do research into our little fertility problem and see if there was any way of reversing the curse. Well, of course they took advantage of the chance to be able to complete their scientific experiments in such a wonderful place. They took charge and let's face it, we were not impressed-

LOCKE nods his head

LOCKE:

Understandable, it was your island

JACOB:

So, understandably I took charge, making sure that Saeran, the fool, was, let's say, quickly removed from his position as our leader...

JACOB winks at LOCKE

JACOB (CONT'D):

This was when Richard met our little acquaintance, Benjamin Linus. I sensed that this was him, our saviour, even though he was only a child of about 12 or 13 at that point. We seized our chance, me directing it from here...

JACOB notions towards his shack around them

JACOB (CONT'D):

And then it was set, December 22nd at 4 o'clock: that was when this war would be won. All the Barracks were gassed by our people whilst Ben took care of some business himself with his father- Ben was like I, took his own parents life!

JACOB raises an eyebrow

A knock then comes on the door of the shack.

VOICE OUTSIDE:

Jacob, it is I- Ben

JACOB'S VOICE:

Come-

_(REMEMBER THEY ARE WATCHING THIS SO THERE ARE TWO JACOBS!)_

BEN slowly enters as JACOB (PAST JACOB) becomes visible walking out from a dark corner of the shack. BEN makes his way over to him with a large grin on his face.

JACOB:

It is done, is it not? I can sense death upon this place-

BEN:

Yes, it is done, Jacob! We have ridden this island of those vile people

JACOB:

And you have completed your personal task?

BEN becomes slightly saddened but keeps up his pretence of happiness.

BEN:

Yes-

JACOB:

Good-

A smile comes across JACOB's face.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Would you do anything for this island, Benjamin?

BEN pauses a moment for thought

BEN:

Yes, it is the only place where I feel truly at home-

JACOB:

That is good to know but I wish to warn you, Ben, that one day it might come about that you will have to purge once more- would you be prepared to that?

BEN stays quiet for a moment.

BEN:

Yes, of course-

JACOB smiles

JACOB:

Now take me to the grave as I wish to see-

BEN cuts JACOB off

BEN:

You cannot leave this place though, Jacob-

JACOB's eyes open widely in shock at BEN

JACOB:

Are you defying me?

BEN:

No, of course I am not! But you know you are contained within this place-

BEN whimpers slightly

JACOB:

Yes, well, Ben, you will make this happen... and soon!

BEN nods his head and quickly retreats out of the shack. He doesn't say "Bye". The visible JACOB (of the past) then almost disintegrates back into nothingness.

LOCKE (in the corner) looks over the table to JACOB (of the present).

LOCKE:

Why did you wish to see the grave?

JACOB:

I needed proof that Ben and the others had carried out the task I had set to them: never trust anyone, John-

LOCKE nods at him.

LOCKE:

Now where?

JACOB:

Well, John, it is up to you now: are you convinced of what you have done being the right thing to do for the island?

_FLASH OF LIGHT_

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- DAYTIME (IN THE PAST)

LOCKE and JACOB are stood amongst the crowd of people as NAOMI manages to get a signal on her radio phone. Suddenly, a knife is thrown into her back as it was in "Through The Looking Glass". LOCKE is seen to have been one that had thrown the knife. NAOMI falls to the floor.

LOCKE and JACOB (of the present) can be seen amongst the crowd. JACOB smiles upon the sight of LOCKE.

JACOB:

And here comes the saviour-

The previous dialogue from "Through The Looking Glass" between LOCKE and JACK and them fighting carries on in the background as LOCKE and JACOB look at one another.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Do you see these being the right thing to do now-?

JACOB looks over to the dead body of NAOMI on the floor.

LOCKE:

Yes, yet I gave in still-

LOCKE looks over to himself and watches as he gives into JACK.

JACOB:

Yes you did and think about what is coming to this island now-

JACOB raises an eyebrow in attempt along with his comment to make LOCKE believe that it is now his fault that the island has been invaded by BEVERLEY, LUCAS and their crew.

JACOB (CONT'D):

But you can reverse that fate, Johnathan!

LOCKE:

Kill those who have come to the island-?

JACOB:

Of course, John!

LOCKE:

Are they here already?

JACOB slowly nods his head

JACOB:

Yes they are here!

JACOB has a slight hint of anger in his voice.

LOCKE looks very solemn as he thinks about it. He then looks over to JACK who is now on the radio phone to MINKOWSKI.

MINKOWSKI:

Minkowski. Hello?

JACK puts the radio phone to his ear.

JACK:

Who is this?

MINKOWSKI:

Who is this?

JACK:

My name is Jack Shephard. Are you, are you on a boat, the freighter?

MINKOWSKI:

How'd you get this channel?

JACK:

Naomi, Naomi told us about your search team. About the boat.

MINKOWSKI:

Naomi. You found her? Where is she? Who are you?

JACK:

I'm one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Can you get a fix on our location?

MINKOWSKI:

Hell yeah we can. Sit tight. We'll be right there.

Delight at the thought of rescue goes across the crowd. A large smile goes across JACK's face.

Camera flashes to LOCKE and JACOB who are the only people who are not celebrating.

JACOB:

Do it John-

_A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT_

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHT TIME (IN THE PRESENT NOW!)

JACOB and LOCKE suddenly land with a slight thud back into JACOB's shack. JACOB looks with a look of seriousness at LOCKE.

JACOB (CONT'D):

Do it John! It is for the greater good-

LOCKE gives one nod of his head.

LOCKE:

I will-

JACOB (CONT'D):

Now go, John-

LOCKE turns and walks towards the door of JACOB's shack.

CUT TO:

EXT. JACOB'S SHACK- NIGHT TIME

LOCKE stumbles out of JACOB's shack and looks about the jungle. He takes a deep breath and nods his head.

LOCKE:

Here we go-

LOCKE sets off suddenly into the jungle at a fast pace with a determined look upon his face.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- NIGHT TIME

_NEAR BEN AND HIS TREE_

Camera focuses on an eye- it is a striking blue. The camera pulls out to show the other eye. Fear can be seen in them. The camera pulls out finally to show BEN still tied to the tree. His face is still bloody from the beating he received earlier from JACK.

BEN:

Jack!

There is worry in BEN's voice.

BEN (CONT'D):

Jack-!

The camera pans around to show DANIELLE approaching BEN. She comes closer and smiles upon seeing BEN's fright.

BEN (CONT'D):

Danielle, you must go get Jack for me-

DANIELLE smiles at him

DANIELLE:

Why should I go for you?

DANIELLE fully reaches BEN at his tree now and looks down upon him. He looks up to her.

BEN:

You should go get Jack, Danielle, as I need to warn him he is in grave danger-

DANIELLE's eyes widen.

DANIELLE:

Ok but only because I like Jack, I am not doing this as a favour for you!

BEN dismisses DANIELLE's comment as she walks away to get JACK.

CUT TO:

EXT. JACK'S TENT- NIGHT TIME

DANIELLE cautiously goes around to the front of JACK's tent as she sees that it is still assuming he is asleep now.

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

Er... Jack?

No response

DANIELLE (CONT'D):

Are you awake?

Suddenly, fumbling about happens within the tent.

JACK (IN TENT):

Coming-

JACK then slowly comes out the tent and stares at DANIELLE for a moment.

JACK (CONT'D):

Yes, Danielle?

DANIELLE:

It is Ben. He said he needed to speak you. I wouldn't have come with it being so late but he said that he needs to warn you

JACK:

Warn me of what?

JACK has a look of annoyance on his face

DANIELLE:

He says you are in grave danger-

JACK looks slightly confused but then quickly sets off towards BEN. He looks annoyed again.

JACK:

Does he know what bloody time it is-?

CUT TO:

EXT. BY RADIO TOWER- NIGHT TIME

_NEAR BEN AGAIN_

JACK and DANIELLE can suddenly be seen coming towards BEN in the distance. They reach him and JACK looks very annoyed whilst BEN still has his look of annoyance on his face.

JACK (CONT'D):

Do you know what time it is, Ben? I was asleep-

BEN:

Yes, but let's face it, a tree is not the most comfortable place to sleep-

JACK cuts him off

JACK:

What did you want?

BEN:

You know the flash of light earlier, Jack?

JACK:

Of course I do, Ben

JACK looks like he cannot be bothered with what BEN is going to say to him.

BEN:

That was Jacob's warning to you-

JACK completely dismisses BEN's comment

JACK:

Jacob is not a real person, Ben!

BEN:

He is, Jack, and he will now get you for bringing those vermin to his island. He has eradicated before and he will now eradicate you-

_(NOTE: JUST IN CASE OF POTENTIAL CONFUSION, THE FLASH OF LIGHT EMITTED EARLIER THAT EVERYONE AT THE RADIO TOWER SAW WAS A WASTE EMISSION CAUSED BY POWER CREATED BY JACOB'S TIME TRAVELLING BUT BEN THINKS THAT IT IS OBVIOUSLY A WARNING TO JACK__ FOR BRINGING THE DHARMA INITIATIVE PEOPLE TO THE ISLAND_

JACK

Good for you, Ben-

JACK has sarcasm in his voice.

JACK begins to walk away. He turns his head around to look at him.

JACK (CONT'D)

Be ready for tomorrow!

DANIELLE stays by BEN.

BEN looks up to her.

BEN

Just wait Danielle, he shall see what I am on about. He shall suffer from the ultimate power of Jacob-

DANIELLE cuts him off

DANIELLE

Shut up!

DANIELLE back hands him across the right hand cheek.

BEN looks up with a face of disgust. He spits out blood onto the floor. He still has the fear in his eyes.

LOST


End file.
